Some optical networks may use wavelength-division multiplexing to multiplex multiple optical signals onto a single optical fiber. The different optical signals may use different carrier wavelengths of light to carry their respective signals within a respective wavelength channel in the single optical fiber. For example, a single optical fiber may contain eight different wavelength channels, each corresponding to a different one of eight optical signals.
In some circumstances, one or more of the optical signals may be reassigned to a different carrier wavelength, and therefore a different channel, while the optical signal is transmitting data. To avoid data loss, the optical network may use a bridge-and-roll technique to reassign the carrier wavelength of the optical signal. To employ the bridge-and-roll technique, the optical network may use two transmitter and receiver pairs operating at different wavelengths. For example, a first transmitter and receiver pair may transmit an optical signal at a first wavelength. To reassign the optical signal to a second wavelength, the optical network may begin transmitting the optical signal at the second wavelength using a second transmitter and receiver pair. After establishing the optical signal at the second wavelength using the second transmitter and receiver pair, the optical network may end transmitting the optical signal at the first wavelength. In this manner, the optical network may reassign a carrier wavelength of an optical signal using the bridge-and-roll technique.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.